customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Let's Go On The Musical Adventure with Barney (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:4D25:FAE0:8438:4D5D-20190209151122
'''Season 5-6 '''of Barney & Friends aired in Early 1998/1999-2000/September 13, 2004. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Linda (Adrianne Kansas) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes/Video *Trading Places: The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Adventure Bus" is used and The BJ costume from "We've Got Rhythm" is used. *Safety First!: The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *Circle of Friends: The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Try It, You'll Like It!: The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Colors All Around: The Baby Bop costume fom Once Upon a Time" is used and The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Seven Days a Week: The BJ costume from "Going on a Bear Hunt" is used. *Hidden Treasures: The Baby Bop costume from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *First Things First!: The BJ costume from "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. *It's a Rainy Day!: The Baby Bop costume from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Easy Does It!: The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *A Package of Friendship: The BJ and Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Sing and Dance with Barney: The BJ costume from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Play Ball!" is used. *What The World We Share: The BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Walk Around the Block with Barney: The BJ costume from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Play Ball!" is used. *Let's Play School!: The BJ costume from "First Day of School" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001): The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999): The BJ costume from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" is used and The Baby Bop costume from "Play Ball!" is used. *Stick with Imagination!: The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used and The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Itty Bitty Bugs: The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used *Grandparents are Grand (1999): The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used *Snack Time!: The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *You've Got to Have Art: The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Count Me In!: The Baby Bop costume fom "Once Upon a Time" is used and The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Who's Who at the Zoo?: The Baby Bop costume fom "Once Upon a Time" is used *More Barney Songs: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. *Excellent Exercise!: The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Brushing Up on Teeth: The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Show Respect" is used. *Good Job!: The BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *It's Home to Me: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *You Can Do It!: The Baby Bop costume from "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. *Here Comes the Firetruck!: The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Ready, Set, Go!: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. *Barney's Super Singing Circus: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Barney's Theater: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Let's Show Respect" is used. *Come on Over to Barney's House: The Baby Bop and BJ costume fom "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Be My Valentine, Love Barney: The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used and BJ costume fom "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Let's Go To The Zoo: The Baby Bop and BJ costume fom "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *Barney's Pajama Party: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *You Can Be Anything: The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Barney's Beach Party: The Baby Bop costume from "Play Ball!" is used and BJ costume from "Let's Build Together" is used. *Round and Round we Go!: The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. Trivia *The Custom 1998-2004 BJ and Baby Bop costume from Late 1995/1996-1997 Season 3-4 costume is used. *The vocals for the Barney Theme Song were rerecorded, but the instrumental track remained the same from the previous season. However, international versions used the original vocals from Season 7 while the new vocals were used at the end. *In this season, Marisa Kuers (Hannah) does the fundings for the show.